Gaian Helix
"Gaian Helix" is a clan who do not belong to a nation and is created by Godless. Playstyle The clan revolves around taking the opponent's resources and using them to the player's benefit. This manifests mostly through calling the opponent's cards to the player's rear-guard circle or adding their cards to the player's hand although some cards do add opponent's cards to the player's soul. This is regarded as "taking possession" of your opponent's cards. These techniques are enhanced by the clan's keyword "Tectonic" which gives advantages depending on the number of the opponent's cards in the player's possession. Details * If the player has possession of an opponent's card in a state that isn't public knowledge, such as the hand, the player must play with the card revealed. * If the player has possession of an opponent's card, and that card would be sent to the drop zone, bind zone, or deck, the card is sent to that of its original master. Background What is Gaian Helix After the damages to Cray brought about by the True Silencer, the nations of Cray reached a consensus that each would send representatives, proportionate to the nation's size, to fix the core of the planet and siphon off the Stasis left by the corrupt programs. Those representatives were forever known as the Gaian Helix, doomed to stay beneath the surface of the planet until the damages were repaired. As time went on, due to prolong exposure to increased supplies of mana and Stasis, the Gaian Helix began to metamorphosize becoming much more immersed in Cray's geography. Many of them became encased in stone armor while others changed drastically at the cost of their memories. Now led by The Three Kings, the Gaian Helix seek nothing more but to finish their mission and return to the surface as heroes. Races Unique Races * Geo Beast * Planet Master * Quake Dragon * Terran Walker Shared Races * Golem Archetypes/Sub-clans * Stalagmight List of Gaian Helix Cards Grade 0 * Chibi, The Little Rockian * Cliffhanger Wyvern(Critical Trigger) * Dune Arachnid(Draw Trigger) * Dust Meister Dragon(Stand Trigger) * Erosion Wyvern(Critical Trigger) * Grom the Dig * Hill Dragon, Hidow(Heal Trigger) * Jerry the Dig(Critical Trigger) * Pebble Beast, Gamora * Pebble Beast, Sediment * Pebble Dragon, Mixos * Pillar Puncher(Stand Trigger) * Pressure Lad(Draw Trigger) * Sandune Dile(Stand Trigger) * Statue Of Faith(Heal Trigger) * Stone Maker, Gang(Draw Trigger) Grade 1 * Boulder Dragon, Samdow * Cave Turtle * Cavern Crawler * Crossguard Statue * Gauntlet Miner, Hipxew * Hammer Miner, Tenor * Harbinger Mole * Henry the Dig * Little Rock Dragon * Mana Mystic * Miniature Stalactite * Mud Puppy, Mongrel * Obsidios, The Black Giant * Rock Tooth, Sediment * Stone Winged Angel * Underground Beast, Turqoy * Underground Protection, Adamant Grade 2 * Baroge the Dig * Burrow Shark, Caliq * Dirt Bomb Miner * Gentle Giant, Terpez * Groundbound Siren * Molten Dragon, Lava Pool * Princess Of Gems, Rubilene * Rolling Stone Statue * Sand Serpent * Sentient Block, Granite * Serious Stone, Sediment * Tremor Bred Titan * Trench Dweller * Zeerno, The Dynamite Charger Grade 3 * Everchanging Structure, Metamorphous * Explosive Mallet Miner * Great Boulder, Sediment * Heinous Terror, Grendel * Mane the Dig * Maximum Fracture, Richter * Mineral Clad Dragon * Molten Dragon, Igneous * Subterranean Aggression, Stalagmight * Subterranean Dragon, Stalagmight Grade 4 * Ancient Hunger, Monolith * Empiric Mountain Barrier, Hidow * Fortress Of Rock * Great Continental Dragon, Stalagmight * Great Landmaster, Ca-Verb * Great Landmaster, Rhea * Great Landmaster, Seismos * Ill-Performed Burial Deity, Gazez * Orosorock Hibernator * Sovereign Wall, Ethos * Stone Colosseum, Stalagmight * Stone Tusk Phenom * Supreme Landmaster, Pangaeos * Terran Core Worldshaper, Obelisk Category:Clan Category:Godless Category:Gaian Helix